The present disclosure relates to a display unit for displaying images, as well as a display driving circuit and a display driving method that are in use for such a display unit.
In recent years, display systems capable of achieving a stereoscopic display have been attracting attention. One of such display systems is a display system using shutter glasses. In this display system, left-eye images and right-eye images with parallax components with respect to each other are alternately displayed on a display unit in a time-divisional manner, and at the same time, an opening/closing motion of a left-eye shutter and a right-eye shutter of shutter glasses is controlled to be switched in synchronization with switching of those images. Such a switching operation is performed repeatedly, which allows viewers to perceive an image composed of those series of images as a stereoscopic image with an appearance of depth.
In such a display system, a variety of attempts on improvement of the image quality have been made. For example, in the nonpatent document 1: D. S. Kim et al., “New 240 Hz Driving Method for Full HD & High Quality 3D LCD TV”, SID 10 DIGEST, pp. 762-765, and the nonpatent document 2: S. S. Kim et al., “World's First 240 Hz TFT-LCD Technology for Full-HD LCD-TV and Its Application to 3D Display”, SID 09 DIGEST, pp. 424-427, a so-called black image insertion driving is disclosed that displays a black image between a left-eye image and a right-eye image.